Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is a platform video game developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. The game was first released. Crash Bandicoot is the first installment in the Crash Bandicoot series, chronicling the creation of the title character at the hands of series antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and henchman Doctor Nitrus Brio. The story follows Crash as he aims to prevent Brio and Cortex's plans for world domination, and rescue his girlfriend Tawna, a female bandicoot also evolved by Brio and Cortex. Crash Bandicoot received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised the game's graphics and unique visual style, but criticized its controls and lack of innovation as a platform game. The game went on to sell over 6 million units, making it the eighth best-selling PlayStation game of all time. A remastered version, included in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy collection, was released for the PlayStation 4 in June 2017, and ported to other platforms the following year. Gameplay Crash Bandicoot is a platform game in which players control the titular protagonist, Crash, as he traverses several levels in sequence in order to progress. Crash is able to defeat enemies by either jumping on them or using a spinning attack that launches them. Crash will lose a life if he is hit by an enemy or obstacle, or falls into a bottomless pit. Crash can protect himself by collecting Aku Aku masks, which protect Crash from a single hit from an enemy or obstacle (but not pits or other instant-death obstacles). Crash can hold onto two masks at a time and, upon collecting a third mask, will gain temporary invincibility. The game ends when the player runs out of lives, with more lives earned by finding extra life items or by collecting 100 Wumpa Fruit.Universal, p. 7 Scattered throughout each level are various types of crates, most of which contain items such as Wumpa Fruit and Aku Aku masks, which can be broken by jumping on or spinning into them.Universal, pp. 8-9 Other types of crate include checkpoint crates, which lets players resume their progress after losing a life, arrow crates which Crash can bounce on, and explosive TNT crates that explode upon being broken, or following a timer that activates by jumping on them. Certain crates, including steel platform crates, are invisible, requiring the player to hit an exclamation box to make them tangible.Universal, pp. 9-10 If the player clears a level with all crates broken without dying, they will earn a gem. Additional gems can be obtained through hidden levels or alternate routes, and some gems are required to access new areas. Collecting all gems in the game allows the player to reach its true ending.Universal, p. 12 If the player manages to collect enough bonus icons, they will be warped to a Bonus Stage which, upon completion, will allow the player to save their progress, either via memory card or password.Universal, p. 11 Plot Characters The player controls Crash Bandicoot, a bandicoot who has been mutated by Doctor Nitrus Brio's Evolvo-Ray. The main antagonist is Doctor Neo Cortex, a mad scientist who wants to create a mutated army of animals to conquer the world, and Brio is his assistant. Crash's love interest is Tawna, a female bandicoot about to undergo experimentation by the doctors. Helping Crash in his journey is an ancient witch doctor spirit by the name of Aku Aku, who has scattered masks of himself throughout the islands to protect Crash from harm. Before cofronting Brio and Cortex, Crash faces Papu Papu, an obese and short-tempered chief of the native village, Ripper Roo, a demented kangaroo with razor-sharp toenails, Koala Kong, a muscular koala, and Pinstripe Potoroo, Doctor Cortex's tommy gun-wielding bodyguard.Universal, pp. 19-22 Setting The game is set on the Wumpa Islands, a group of three fictional Australian islands owned by Doctor Neo Cortex. Levels are typically set in tribesmen's villages, fortresses, or beaches. Some levels on the second island also take place in temple ruins, bridges high above the mountains, and a volcanic mine. Levels on the third island feature much more industrial settings, including a large power plant and a castle. The tropical setting of the game was inspired by Donkey Kong Country. Story Doctor Neo Cortex and his assistant Doctor Nitrus Brio use a device called the Evolvo-Ray to mutate the various animals living on the islands into beasts with superhuman strength. They experiment on Crash, a peaceful bandicoot who Cortex intends to be the leader of his growing military of animal soldiers.Universal, p. 3 Despite Brio's warnings, Cortex subjects Crash to the untested Cortex Vortex in an attempt to control him. The Vortex rejects Crash, allowing him to escape.Universal, p. 4 After Crash leaps out a window and falls to the ocean below, Cortex prepares a female bandicoot named Tawna for experimentation. Release Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy coming soon Crash Bandicoot Collection coming soon PlayStation 1 Games are 5 games is back in Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot is launch block on August 31, 1996 * coming soon Game Boy Advance Crash Bandicoot - The Huge Adventure Crash Bandicoot 2 - N-Tranced coming soon Crash Nitro Kart coming soon Crash Bandicoot Purple/Fusion coming soon Crash of the Titans coming soon Sneak Peeks coming soon References Category:Games